Обрывок счастья…
by Shade of midnight
Summary: Написан к конкурсу Праздничный угар к трехлетию снарри-форума. Ключевая фраза: Правда редко бывает чистой и никогда простой .


**Обрывок счастья…**

Когда последний из находящихся в зале Упивающихся произносит: «Круцио» - Северус уже не может кричать и только еле слышно стонет. Проклятье мучит его тело, пытаясь извлечь из него еще больше боли на потеху Упивающимся и их повелителю.

- Мой Лорд, еще немного и он умрет, достаточно на сегодня, - молодой голос кажется Снейпу знакомым, но его измученный невыносимой болью разум не в состоянии гадать, кто из молодых приспешников Темного Лорда не только вошел в ближний круг, но и осмеливается давать ему советы.

- Хорошо, - в голосе Вольдеморта слышно неудовольствие, но видимо он и сам понимает правоту этих слов, - забирай его.

Сознание Северуса погружается в блаженную тьму беспамятства, когда он осознает, что пыток сегодня больше не будет.

Он приходит в себя от того, что кто-то осторожно стирает пот и кровь с его лица влажной тканью. Холодные капли стекают по щекам и шее, задерживаются на губах и зельевар невольно облизывает их, выдавая, что очнулся.

- Как вы себя чувствуете? – на этот раз боль не мешает Северусу узнать голос, и он ошеломленно распахивает глаза.

- Поттер?!

- Не надо так кричать, - юноша морщится и поправляет очки на переносице.

- Что?.. – Снейп хочет задать множество вопросов, но голос предательски срывается и из горла вырывается хрип.

- Я же говорил, что кричать не надо, - еще раз кривится Поттер и, приподняв его голову, подносит к губам стакан с водой. Горький вкус жидкости выдает, что в нее что-то подмешано, однако зельевар послушно выпивает все до последней капли, если Поттер хочет его отравить – тем лучше.

Ладонь осторожно касается его щеки, зеленые глаза смотрят настороженно и странно.

- Я принес еду, оставлю здесь, на полу. Повреждения залечил, когда вы были без сознания, я влил в вас несколько флаконов лечебных зелий, так что скоро вы сможете двигаться, не испытывая боли.

- Поттер, ты… - Северус пытается выдавить из себя слова, но горло по-прежнему не слушается.

- Я служу Темному Лорду, - отвечает Поттер на незаданный вопрос. Он встает и направляется к выходу, почему-то зябко кутаясь в мантию.

- Зачем ты это делаешь? – Снейп, наконец, справляется с голосом.

- Я ненавижу магглов, - горечь в голосе Поттера не соответствует его словам, но дверь камеры захлопывается раньше, чем Северус успевает как-то отреагировать…

***

- Зачем ты это делаешь? – Снейп спрашивает, стараясь сдерживать стоны боли, пока узкие ладони втирают целебную мазь в его раны.

- Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был здоров, - и зельевар напрасно ищет насмешку в мягком голосе.

- Какая разница? Ведь завтра или послезавтра все повторится.

- Значит, завтра или послезавтра я вновь буду тебя лечить.

- Одними и теми же руками убиваешь и лечишь, - Северус хочет сказать язвительно, но получается горько, невольно думается, что и про себя мог совсем недавно сказать так же. Поттер вздрагивает и Снейп невольно ожидает, что его, как минимум, лишат на сегодня лечения за злые слова. Он уже привык к тому, что за каждым необдуманным проявлением эмоций следует наказание и то, что Поттер, в отличие от всех остальных, еще ни разу так не поступил, не убеждает зельевара, что такого однажды не случится. Однако аккуратные движения по-прежнему несут исцеление.

Взмах палочки и заклинания окончательно избавляют Северуса от боли. Взгляд пронзительно зеленых глаз из-за стекол круглых очков почти равнодушен, но горячие губы прикасаются к его губам, и влажный язык слизывает капельку крови, оставшуюся в уголке рта…

***

Холодные руки скользят по бедрам Северуса, лаская ставшую очень чувствительной кожу, пощипывают соски, гладят впалый живот. Он, не в силах сдерживаться, не желая сдерживаться, откидывает голову на плечо держащего его в объятьях человека и приглушенно стонет, закусывая свои пальцы. В другое время он бы проклял себя за подобную несдержанность, но сейчас возможность издавать звуки, не будучи тут же наказанным за это, ощущать рядом другого человека, который не намеревается причинять ему боль, мгновения наслаждения, ценнее тех остатков гордости, что еще в нем сохранились. Иногда ему кажется, что только Поттер удерживает его на краю безумия, иногда, что он уже сошел с ума, потому как то, что Поттер перешел на сторону Темного Лорда кажется самым страшным и безумным видением…

- Гарри! - хриплый вскрик, когда искусные пальцы накрывают его промежность.

- Тише, - губы медленно выцеловывают узоры на его шее и плече.

- Зачем ты… это делаешь? – дыхание вырывается стонами и совершенно нет возможности думать, но Снейпу очень важно знать ответ на свой вопрос.

- Потому что я хочу тебя.

- Тогда почему ты… - вместо окончания вопроса Северус едва поводит бедрами, чувствуя, как возбужденная плоть Гарри упирается в ложбинку между ягодицами.

- Не здесь и не так. Потом, все еще будет потом. Все, - Поттер поворачивает его голову и захватывает губы в поцелуй, не позволяя больше спрашивать…

***

Северус лежит на каменном полу, радуясь небольшой передышке. Он чувствует, как по спине скатываются капли. Кровь. Но это пустяки, по сравнению с тем, в каком состоянии его обычно отправляют в камеру. Иногда ему кажется, что Темный Лорд никогда не пресытиться пытками провалившегося шпиона.

Чья-то мантия легко касается его лица, когда человек проходит мимо, и Снейп узнает шаги. Их он может узнать в любом состоянии, ведь они означают окончание пыток, еду, лечение… наслаждение. Он приоткрывает глаза и видит знакомую фигуру, склоненную в поклоне.

- Ну? – в голосе Вольдеморта нетерпение.

- Все удалось, мой Лорд, Дамблдор мертв. Старый глупец поверил, что я хочу вернуться на сторону светлых сил, и действительно пришел один. – Поттер говорит устало, но спокойно, словно человек, успешно выполнивший тяжелую работу.

Северус чувствует как внутри что-то обрывается. Хочется завыть, но за эти месяцы в него прочно вбили знание о том, что будет, если он посмеет издать звук не во время пытки. Бессильные слезы струятся по щекам, смешиваясь с кровью на разбитых губах.

Позже Поттер приходит к нему, чтобы заняться ранами, и это первый раз, когда Снейп пытается оттолкнуть его. Он страшиться наказания, но не может поступить иначе, ему чудится, что на этих, таких заботливых руках алыми отблесками кровь Альбуса. Но он слишком слаб и Поттер без труда с ним справляется, переворачивая на живот и прижимая коленом к узкой лежанке. У Северуса не сил сопротивляться.

- Зачем ты это делаешь? – злоба внутри, словно кипящее зелье в котле. – Что тебе до меня?! Я уже даже не заложник, никому кроме Альбуса не было дела до моей жизни. А теперь… Не думаю, чтобы Лорд отдавал приказ обо мне заботиться.

- Не отдавал, - дыхание Поттера пахнет мятой, он склонился над ним и отросшие до лопаток волосы мягко касаются шеи Снейпа. – Просто я хочу о тебе заботиться.

Он встает и оборачивается уже стоя в дверях.

- Я убил Дамблдора, потому что так было нужно, Северус…

***

- Зачем ты это делаешь? – в сотый? тысячный? – раз повторяет зельевар свой извечный вопрос. Гарри смотрит на него и внезапно обхватывает руками его талию, отчаянно прижимая к себе.

- Я люблю тебя, - губы прижимаются обжигающим кожу касанием к его щеке. Но прежде, чем Снейп успевает как-то отреагировать, он отстраняется и вновь так же холоден и далек, каким был, когда зашел в его камеру. Рядом с ладонью зельевара лежит неприметный серый камешек – портключ, который отдал ему Поттер несколько минут назад. – Помни, Северус, не раньше, чем через десять минут. Можно позже, но не раньше.

- А ты?

- А у меня здесь еще дела, - Гарри кривит губы в злой улыбке.

Слышится звук взрыва и Поттер поспешно покидает помещение, оставляя Снейпа отсчитывать секунды…

***

Когда Поттер выходит из зала суда, стрекот фотоаппаратов становится нестерпимым. Он отвечает на вопросы тихо и спокойно, словно не было выматывающего пятичасового заседания:

- Да, это был план Дамблдора… Да, пришлось убивать невинных людей, это было ужасно, но можно пожертвовать единицами для спасения тысяч, вы же понимаете… Дамблдор передал мне часть своих сил для того, чтобы я смог убить Вольдеморта… Спасибо за поддержку… Нет, я хочу отдохнуть, благо суд меня полностью оправдал… Все подробности вам предоставят немного позже… Простите, я очень устал…

Поттер ассоциируется с пытками, стенами каменной клетки, в которой он провел столько времени, смертью Альбуса, но Северус не может отвести от него взгляд. Он замечает и крохотные морщинки, скопившиеся в углах глаз, и складку на лбу, свидетельствующую об усталости, и то, как он нарочито небрежно опирается на трость, хотя должно быть испытывает сильную боль, потому как одно из проклятий выжгло дырку размером с кулак в его бедре и двух дней, к тому же практически без отдыха проведенных на ногах, явно недостаточно, чтобы залечить раны. Гарри, еле заметно прихрамывая, проходит мимо него и Снейпа окатывает волной знакомого мятного аромата. Он не оглядывается, но Северусу кажется, что вся фигура Поттера выражает ожидание… чего? Он не хочет задумываться, но провожает его взглядом до тех пор, пока юноша не скрывается за поворотом коридора…

***

- Почему ты не сказал мне правду? – голос Снейпа хриплый, как будто он не говорил уже целую вечность. Впрочем, почти так оно и есть. В последний раз он открывал рот позавчера, чтобы отказаться, когда Минерве подумалось, что он будет не против вернуться к преподаванию в Хогвартсе.

После того, как газеты всласть прополоскали на своих страницах, как его шпионскую деятельность, так и плен, хорошо хоть, что некоторые подробности не удалось вызнать даже вездесущей Скитер, Северус предпочел скрыться ото всех в небольшом поместье, которое приобрел на скопленные за время преподавания средства. Однако, избавившись от надоедливого внимания людей, оказалось, что он не в силах избавиться от собственных чувств и воспоминаний. И теперь, злясь на самого себя, не желая осознавать причины, которые спустя столько месяцев привели его сюда, он смотрит на Гарри, с жадностью ожидая ответа.

- Что есть правда? – Поттер пожимает плечами и отпивает глоток из фарфоровой чашки. – Я ни разу не соврал тебе, а уж выводы, которые ты делал, только твои…

Чашка еле слышно звякает о блюдце.

- Правда редко бывает чистой и никогда не бывает простой, Северус. Тебе ли не знать этого. И мог ли я доверить правду тебе, когда Вольдеморту могло в любой момент вздуматься еще раз проникнуть в твое сознание?

Снейп вздрагивает, ему не хочется вспоминать о том, как Темный Лорд вламывался в его разум, безжалостно сметая все блоки и щиты и нисколько не задумываясь над тем, не станет ли зельевар в результате пускающим пузыри безумцем. Зеленые глаза проницательно смотрят на него и кажутся чужеродными на юном лице. Слишком старыми. Возможно, это связано с тем, что Поттер получил все воспоминания, а с ними и какую-то часть опыта Дамблдора. Возможно. По крайней мере, Северус не хочет думать, что это собственный опыт Поттера мог сделать их на несколько десятков лет старше обладателя.

Гарри встает и мантия шелковым потоком соскальзывает с его плеч. Только сейчас зельевар понимает, что его фигура утратила подростковую угловатость, и теперь кажется почти нереальной в алых отблесках гаснущего камина. Поттер медленно приближается к нему, давая возможность отпрянуть, уйти, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться в кажущийся заброшенным дом, где шаги гулко отзываются от затянутых гобеленами стен и зеленоглазый юноша неспешно заваривает зеленый чай в фарфоровом чайничке, но Снейп не двигается с места.

Тонкие пальцы касаются рукава его мантии и медленно скользят вверх, пока не прикасаются к шее.

- Пойдем, Северус. Помнишь, я обещал тебе все?

Снейп накрывает его пальцы своими и покорно идет вслед за Гарри, чувствуя как рассасывается тот комок горечи в груди, который поселился там со времени суда.

Его не волнует ни вчера, ни завтра и есть лишь сейчас, где и они с Гарри имеют право на свой обрывок счастья…


End file.
